Gone
by ProcrastinationQueen
Summary: Tag to "Last Rites". What happened after the door closed?


"FRITZ!"

Both Clay and Fritz started in the kitchen at the sound of Brenda's scream. Heart pounding, Fritz followed her cries to the guest room and saw his wife standing over her mother.

He rushed to her, and even though one glance told him Willie Rae was gone, a touch to her hand confirmed it. It was ice cold, and rigor had already set in. Brenda was still screaming, and he needed to get her out of there. He put his arms around her and half propelled/half carried her from the room, slamming the door behind them as she reached out and cried "Mama!"

Clay had made his way down the hall. "What in the hell is goin' on?!" He directed the question at Fritz as he reached for his distraught daughter. Fritz was stricken, wondering how he was going to break the news to his father-in-law, but Brenda blurted out, "It's Mama. She-she's gone, Oh God, Fritz… Mama."

Clay moved toward the bedroom. Fritz quickly deposited Brenda in a kitchen chair, then went after Clay. The older man stood frozen for a second before starting to make his way around to his wife's side of the bed. Fritz went ahead of him, and quickly reached to close Willie Rae's eyes. "Clay, I'm so, so sorry…"

Clay slowly knelt down on one knee next to the bed and reached for Willie Rae's hand. "Willie Rae? Willie Rae?" He flinched when he felt her cold hand, but took it between both of his and held it tight. "Oh, Willie Rae…"

The sound of shattering glass came from the kitchen. Fritz glanced down at Clay, who didn't seem to hear it, and then went to the kitchen. He found Brenda crouched on the floor, a broken mug in pieces around her. He knelt next to her and took her hands, so she wouldn't try to pick up the pieces and cut herself. He brought her to their bedroom and sat her on the bed. Then he smelled something burning. The pancakes. He ran back to the kitchen to shut off the stove and tossed the charred remnants of breakfast into the sink. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He then went to check on Clay.

Fritz found Clay in the same position he'd left him - kneeling by Willie Rae and holding her hand. He was speaking softly to her, and Fritz backed out of the room and shut the door to give him privacy for his goodbyes.

He went back to Brenda and found her sitting where he'd left her, staring at nothing. She'd started shaking. Shock, Fritz knew, and he grabbed the comforter off the unmade bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then he got his cell phone to begin making the endless calls he knew he'd be making that day.

The first was 911, to report that his mother-in-law had passed away. Fritz also requested an EMT thinking that Clay, in his weakened state, might need attention. The second call was to his boss, quickly explaining the situation and requesting time off. The third call was more difficult. He had to have her squad notified. He absolutely didn't want to call Will Pope. But who else? Provenza, he decided after a moment. The older detective sounded distraught as Fritz had to clarify - twice - that it wasn't Clay who had passed, but Willie Rae. Provenza assured Fritz he'd take care of everything with the squad, and with Pope.

Brenda was shaking more now. Fritz sat down and took her into his arms. She felt cold to him, and he hugged her tighter. They sat that way until the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

The sound and sight of emergency personnel seemed to bring Brenda out of her daze. Everything was a blur that slowly came into focus. She rose slowly, and brushing aside an EMT, went back to the guest room. She sank to her knees next to her father with a sob as reality bled in. "Oh Mama…" Then she remembered. "I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" Clay let go of his wife's hand to hold his baby girl as she fell apart.

Father and daughter held each other for long minutes, nearly oblivious to anyone else in the home. Eventually, Clay rose to his feet, his attention torn between the two women he loved most. But he couldn't take care of Willie Rae anymore, and he could take care of Brenda. Her distress was increasing the longer she was in the room. "C'mon, honey. Let's go. Let the folks here do their jobs." Fritz entered to help Brenda to her feet and guide her from the room so the EMT's could remove Willie Rae's body.

After Willie Rae was gone, Clay sat down on the couch with his arm around Brenda, who curled into him. Fritz went into the kitchen to continue making phone calls to arrange for Willie Rae's return to Atlanta and buy airline tickets for himself, Brenda, and Clay for the following day. Joel wandered into the kitchen, and Fritz made another call to arrange for boarding.

The rest of day passed in a haze. More calls were made and received. Arrangements were being sorted out. By evening, there was nothing more to do.

Brenda was clearly exhausted, especially after having worked overnight closing the priest's murder case. She'd ignored all suggestions and entreaties by both Fritz and Clay to go to bed. Fritz had sat and held her for a long time, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her body into slumber. But she fought sleep. He'd even offered her some merlot, knowing that as tired as she was the alcohol would probably knock her right out. She refused it with a shake of her head. She hadn't said a word in hours.

He understood her silence, but it was so uncharacteristic for her. Brenda Leigh Johnson was never at a loss for words, after all. Clay sat silently as well. Fritz didn't know what else to do. He'd made all the arrangements and calls he could think of.

He wished he had a guiding hand. But the one person he wanted to call, the one who could take charge of the situation, the one who could give Brenda and Clay what they needed, was gone.


End file.
